


meurtre

by darkpluviophile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Control, Death, Friendship, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpluviophile/pseuds/darkpluviophile
Summary: “If I don’t kill you, he’ll kill me.”





	meurtre

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!!
> 
> Somewhat gruesome/graphic murder. I wasn't descriptive, but I wanted to make sure you all were ok with this!! <33

“I don’t want to die.” Tom whispers  
His hand rests over the trigger.  
Tears in his eyes.  
A man behind him whispers. “Do it.”  
Shaking hand.  
Everyone watching.  
He rests the gun on a forehead.  
His best friend’s forehead.  
Eyes closed.  
“If I don’t kill you, he’ll kill me.” He responds to Tom.  
More people surrounding.  
Silence.  
“He’s just a boy.”  
“Do it.”  
“Don’t do it”  
“Do it.”  
“SHUT UP!” He shouts.  
He stares longingly in his best friend’s eyes, looking for an answer.  
His best friend starts to shake his head, but it’s too late.  
Eyes closed once again.  
Shaking hand.  
Trigger pulled.  
A click.  
A bang.  
A scream.  
He jumps at the loud noise he created.  
Eyes back open, he stares.  
His best friend’s unmoving body on the ground.  
Nobody spoke.  
Tears silently running down his face.  
“Well done.”  
A hand rests upon his shoulder.  
“You are under my command now.”  
Tears fall harder.  
He is led away by the firm hand on his shoulder.  
Led into a room.  
His? Who knows.  
Stick on the ground, then his hand, he carves into a wall.  
I don’t want to die.  
The last words his best friend ever said to him.  
In an endless hole of regret, he screams.  
Hoping someone would save him, but nobody heard his cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I wrote this today and was obsessed, so I decided to share. I also think I will put it on Wattpad just because :)) I saw a tik tok like this on my fyp and I just had to write it! It's very different from my normal writing style, so lmk if I can work on anything or if you want it in any other perspectives or styles. I love the dteam and l'manburg so much :)) I give all my credit to them! I made all of this up because this part of the storyline hasn't happened yet! I see a lot of predictions every day about what will happen so this is kind of my take on it :)
> 
> CLARIFICATION: If anyone is confused, Tubbo is the one holding the gun up to Tommy's head because Dream told him to kill Tommy. Dream is the one encouraging Tubbo to do it and he was also the one leading him away. Wilbur was telling Tubbo not to! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed, PLEASE COMMENT!! I LOVE TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS!! Also let me know if you want any other stories or predictions :)


End file.
